Time is Running Out
by xrightwhereitbelongs
Summary: Song fic. Tis Chastine so if you have a problem with it don't read. I don't like flames no one does if you give me one i'll set John on you so HAHA! lol.


**Time is Running Out**

**Disclaimer: **I don't own anything to do withConstantine 'cause i ain't rich enough and i a'in't smart enought and Shia and John ain't mine 'cause i ain't lucky enough!  
The song is Time is Running Out by the wonderful MUSE and i don't own them either... BAA!

"John"  
"What"  
"What the hell are you doing?" Chas asked a bemused expression covering his face.  
"It's called a cigarette kid"  
"I know John I'm not retarded but what are you doing"  
"SMOKING IT!" John said snapping at the teen.  
"Yeah I KNOW but"  
"Shut the fuck up and drive." John said cutting the boy off.  
Chas sighed returning his focus to the task at hand.  
There was no getting through to John. He was always in a shitty mood no matter what, especially lately.  
Chas would ask him a simple question and the only thing he got in return was a 'shut up and drive'  
It really did suck.  
John took another puff from the stick resting beautifully between those all too perfect lips.  
He drew the smoke deep into his lungs just as Chas drew John deep into his.

_I think I'm drowning  
Asphyxiated  
I wanna break the spell  
That you've created._

John took another large gulp from his glass.  
The amber liquid slid effortlessly passsed his lips, deep down his throat.  
Chas's mouth was slightly agape as he took in the sight before him.  
John Constantine.  
His mentor.  
Chas knew it was so very wrong to be thinking these thoughts but that didn't stop him.  
He closed his eyes imagining what it would feel like to be kissing those all too perfect lips.  
To be caressed by those slightly worn hands, to feel the closeness between their bodies… To fully experience the heat he knew existed between them both.  
His eyes fluttered open to see the older man staring at him

_You're something beautiful  
A contradiction  
I wanna play the game  
I want the friction._

"Chas what the fuck are you staring at"  
"N… nothing" The boy stuttered struggling to regain his composure… his composure? Shit Chas Kramer didn't HAVE any composure!  
"Yeah whatever." John said taking a final swallow of his whiskey.  
He stood quickly moving towards the bathroom.  
Chas lowered his head staring at his feet.  
Why was he such an idiot? Couldn't he just act like a NORMAL person?  
"I'm going for a bath." John stated.  
This caught the boy's attention.  
He raised his head just in time to see John's white shirt slip from his pale frame.  
He was thin, too thin.  
He was pale, WAY too pale to be normal but he was perfect.  
John looked up after retrieving his shirt sensing Chas's eyes on him.  
He gave the boy a quick smirk before disappearing into the cramped bathroom.

_You will be the death of me.  
Yeah you will be the death of me._

Half a bottle of Jack Daniel's stood silently, mockingly on the table begging him to taste it and he wanted to… he so wanted to.  
He wanted to taste John, he wanted to know what the warm wet hollow of John's mouth would taste like and he knew it would be the whiskey sitting unguarded in front of him.  
Hastily he poured a small glass, brought it to his lips and tasted…  
"CHAS! What the hell are you doing"  
Chas looked up those brown puppy dog eyes looking straight into John's chocolate brown ones.  
It felt like time had stopped, they just looked at each other for what seemed like an eternity.  
Finally John tore his eyes away a scowl plastered onto his face.

_I wanted freedom  
Bound and restricted  
I tried to give you up  
But I'm addicted._

Chas remained.  
His eyes never moved from John's face, staring straight into John's avoiding eyes.  
"John…" Chas's voice was desperate, pleading.  
John didn't react.  
"John…" Chas said this time more urgently… he almost sobbed the name but not quite.  
"What?" John asked breathlessly.  
"I… I…" He couldn't say it.  
He couldn't get the words out.

_Now that you know I'm trapped  
Sense of elation  
You'd never dream of  
Breaking this fixation._

"Spit it out kid." John said impatiently.  
Chas sighed taking a deep breath.  
He could smell him, could TASTE him… well he could taste the whiskey.  
John was so close, he was so very close and he was half naked.  
Wearing nothing but a towel, he was standing so very close.  
"I…" He couldn't.  
Chas wasn't brave.  
He wasn't courageous.  
He was a nobody who followed John Constantine around in the hope of being noticed so far it hadn't worked.  
John was oblivious in his eyes.  
"I want… I need…" Chas couldn't bring himself to say it.  
"John…" He sighed.  
"Kid you ain't talking sense." John said.  
He knew what Chas was about to tell him. He had to divert the conversation.  
He had to stop Chas finishing what he had started.  
If Chas said it… He didn't think he would be able to control himself.  
"I need to get dressed." He stated moving into the tiny bedroom opposite.  
Chas closed his eyes tightly blocking out the pain, holding back his tears.

_Bury it  
I won't let you bury it  
I won't let you smother it  
I won't let you murder it._

"John…?" Chas asked knocking lightly on the door.  
No reply.  
"John… Can I come in?" Chas questioned.  
Still no reply.  
"John?" Chas said this time firmer.  
"Hold on." John said.  
He was shaking his whole body trembling.  
His hand was slicked with blood.  
He was dying.  
Lung cancer.  
After everything he had seen.  
The things he had defeated and in the end he had killed himself.  
This time he hadn't been as lucky as the last.  
He was scared shitless.  
Chas was standing outside his door ready to reveal his emotions to John fucking Constantine… but that's not what scared him.  
What REALLY traumatised the fuck out of him was that no matter what he told himself John felt the same.  
He wanted Chas more that he had ever wanted anything in his entire life.  
He NEEDED Chas more that he had ever needed anything in his entire life.  
And he knew, yes John Constantine knew that he was dying.  
That in a couple month's time he would be departing, leaving Chas behind.  
John had a one way ticket to hell and it wasn't negotiable.

_Our time is running out  
Our time is running out  
You can't push it underground  
You can't stop it screaming out._

"John…?" Chas asked again.  
John shook his head he couldn't give in to it, he couldn't drag Chas down with him.  
"Go away." He said wiping the blood from his mouth.  
There was no answer.  
John breathed a sigh of relief.  
"I can't leave John." Chas's voice said from behind the wooden door.  
"Why the fuck not?" John snapped.  
"Because… because I'm in love with you"  
John almost choked.  
He knew it was coming. He knew Chas was going to say those words… but hearing them… it was mind blowing.  
"John?" Chas asked carefully.  
"I'm dying." John replied unexpectedly.  
"What"  
"Lung cancer. I've got 4 maybe 5 months left"  
"John that's… it's… it's not possible"  
"I can assure you it is and it's happening"  
"NO!" Chas protested.  
"I don't believe you"  
John shook his head.  
Why did he have to go and open his mouth?  
Why couldn't he just let it go and accept it! He knew this would happen but still he had to tell Chas… why?  
"Come in a minute." John said softly, almost inaudibly.

_You will squeeze the life out of me._

Chas entered the dim room his eyes moist with salty tears.  
"John…?" He pleaded.  
"Don't ask for comfort Chas. Don't tell me you don't want me to go. I'm DYING! I goddamn fucking KNOW where I'm going! Don't ask me to make you apart of this"  
Chas shook his head, chestnut curls falling over his face.  
"Let me help you!" Chas pleaded.  
John wouldn't allow it, he couldn't he was just too damn proud.  
Chas moved forward brushing a tear out of his eye.  
"John I want to help, just let me in!" Chas begged.  
John Constantine never cried.  
Never, but here he was a salty tear slipping from his eye it was humiliating.  
"Shhhh…" Chas soothed wiping away the droplet.  
"Let me help you…" The boy whispered taking John into his arms.

_And out time is running out  
And our time is running out  
You can't push it underground  
You can't stop it screaming out  
How did it come to this?_


End file.
